Ever growing family and falling in love with
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Sesshomaru as joined the group and weird thing is Inuyasha not putting up a fight what could of happen? Kagome comes back with Souta destorys the well and hasn't told anyone why.
1. The pain the wasn't shared

___  
Not like Kagome at all_ ___**A/N -**__**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

Kagome sighed, settling into her seat on the back of Ah-Un. Her younger brother Souta leaned against her back, holding on to her. She looked down at the smaller arms wrapped around her waist, and sighed again, her mind drifting over her current situation.

Sesshomaru had joined the group a few months ago. To everyone's surprise, he and Inuyasha had joined forces without even a hint of a fight. Watching the two brothers, it was as if they'd never fought before. Instead, they'd become co-alpha's of the small group, sharing responsibilities. It was surprising, given how much they'd originally hated each other.

But then, Sesshomaru himself was acting differently. She'd heard from Rin that the inu wasn't much of a talker, but he'd sought her out several times, making conversation, asking questions. He'd even answered her questions about his life. It was strange, but she didn't mind. After all, she learned as much about him as he did about her.

Inuyasha had been equally odd. He hadn't gone to see Kikyo, though she'd appeared more than once. And she hadn't gotten into a single fight with him in months, not since Sesshomaru's arrival. He'd even agreed that she could go home whenever she liked, with out a whisper of complaint.

Kagome smiled. She loved Inuyasha, and had for a while. She was beginning to think she loved Sesshomaru as well, though she wasn't going to tell either of them. After all, it wasn't like she could be with either of them. But, whatever was going on between the two inu, she liked the changes. And they provided a welcome distraction from thinking of the events of two weeks before.

Kagome sighed, her smile disappearing as her thoughts cycled back to the events of two weeks before. Back to _that._ Souta's head, leaning against her back was a solid, ever-present reminder.

She knew the others were worried about her, ever since she'd returned two weeks ago. And she supposed it looked strange to them, the way she'd come, carrying a year's supplies and the younger brother she'd never brought before. And Souta was the only one who understood yet what she'd done afterward, and why.

She felt Souta's head against her back. She looked down at him with a grim smile. About two weeks ago, she had come back with Souta not without explaining why. She had brought enough supplies with her to last about a year if they were split into the right amount. Then, she did had done something that surprised them all, except Souta.

She sealed the well and then destroyed it, forever binding her and Souta to the Feudal Era. She won't wouldn't answer to anyone's questions and no matter how much Inuyasha yelled or Sesshomaru demanded the answer, she wouldn't budge.

Keade finally told them leave her alone and that Kagome tell them when she was ready. Everyone nodded, but Kagome just wasn't the same. She wasn't the Kagome they knew anymore._ S_o every once in a while, one of them tried to get her to talk about it, but nothing worked. They could all see anger and sadness rolling off in waves of both her and Souta. Finally Souta decided to talk.

"Sis, it's too quiet around here. I think it's time to... you know. I want stop for a while." He said making Kagome look at him.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I agree. Not even the wind wants to speak. Hey Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, can we take a break?" She looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for first time in two weeks.

Both of them agreed, hoping she would speak to all of them, not just her brother. Ever since she had come back with her brother from the destroyed well neither of them had wanted be touched unless was it was just either of the two by the other.

Inuyasha felt deep in his gut that they were hiding more than a story. The feeling he got was that something bad had happened on the other side of the well.

They stopped near a lake. Shippo and Rin took off into the water with Jaken while everyone else stayed on the grass. Souta gave Kagome some weird containers before taking off his shirt to reveal bruises and a deep cuts. Inuyasha just sat down where he stood, so did everyone else. Once more Kagome spoke.

"When I went home last I found myself alone. Mom and Grandpa were at store and Souta was in woods. I was upstairs changing into my new clothes when Souta came running in. he was beaten black and blue and bleeding. I saw who did this to him. Our uncle Sainto had come to kill us. Mom and Grandpa were already 'gone' before they got back from the store. I had cleaned up Souta before telling him to pack everything that we would need in the Feudal Era while I held our uncle off.

"Souta asked me, 'What about Inuyasha, can he help and get rid of him?' I just shook my head. 'By the time Inuyasha gets through the well we'll be dead. Besides this is personal. No one hurts my little brother. Ever. Its a big sibling rule. So he followed the orders I gave him and by time he was done, I had pushed Sainto down the steps and moved him out into the street were he got run over by a truck. I just turned away, closed the shrine's doors, and sealed them shut. Souta helped me clean up my wounds before we crossed over. I made sure the scent of blood was gone. Keade helped with the rest of the cleaning. That's what happened." she said as she re-bandaged Souta's wounds.

Sango broke down crying while clinging to Miroku. Inuyasha tried not show pain or the sadness he felt. Sesshomaru was just in shock. Kagome had been through so much and shed not a single tear to show it. That was ___not _something Kagome did. She shared her emotions, everyone knew that.

"Why haven't you cried or eleased any emotion, miko? It is very unlike you. I will not tolerate it any longer." Sesshomaru said, sitting next to her.

"Oh I would if it wasn't a rule that was made a long time ago when my father was alive. We could only cry and let out our pain when someone close to us died or when it rains. That way no one could tell the difference between the sorrow of death and the rain water on our face." She said, smiling for first time.

Souta looked at her. "Didn't dad have like five brothers and got raised by his dad since his mom got murdered and that's why he made that rule?" he asked, remembering what mama had told him

"Yep, we will continue this tradition. It looks like it will rain tonight. If it does we may shed our tears over mom and grandpa. after it rains we can no longer do it." She paused before looking for at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha would you like join us? You were part of the family as well." She saw him nod before smiling.

She looked over at Sango,who was trying to cope. She smiled sweetly at them before talking to Sango. "Sango could change my bandages later for me. Keade says they should be finished healing by now." she paused before looked at looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "No, I'm not going tell you how bad it was so don't even start it. Since I stayed on Ah-Un and I didn't do anything to strain myself it didn't hurt me too much." She pointed out, causing them all to laugh except for Sesshomaru, who gave small ghostly smile.

Even though Sesshomaru wasn't comfortable with the idea of Inuyasha comforting her, he did understand why Inuyasha had to be the person to do it. Inuyasha was closer to her family than he was. even though had wanted to change that, it was now too late. He would help her with anything her younger brother or she might need from him.

Kagome sat there for while. She felt bad that she had left out Sesshomaru and Miroku. For longest time it was always Inuyasha helping whenever he came through the well but now Souta could rely on Sesshomaru and Miroku to train him and help him grown into an honorable man. She looked over at Miroku. Maybe not so much Miroku. She dismissed Souta with a single touch to his shoulder.

"Can I tell you all something?" She asked watching them all nod.

"Before I met you, Inuyasha, Souta never really had any outside male who was not family for him to count on. But once you started coming around he had someone to look up to besides me. It felt weird at first because he never did that before, but I got used to it once I saw you were actually trying to help him with his problems. I relaxed knowing he had someone else to count on. But now that he's here, he needs to learn more. Sesshomaru, would you mind helping him with anything? You too Miroku, but you teach my little _innocent _brother anything perverted and you won't have to worry about your wind tunnel or bearing children because I will permanently get rid of both of _those _parts of you." She says, a fire burning in her eyes.

Miroku gulped before nodding. "I promise Lady Kagome that I will not teach anything... bad to your little brother."

Kagome nodded with satisfaction before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru will be honored to teach your brother anything he needs to know." He said smoothly.

Kagome smiled before resuming watching the kids play in water, save Souta who had come back to sit in front of her. He laid his head down on her lap, letting her play with his hair.

Kagome knew what was wrong. Souta was having trouble holding it in. She told him he didn't have to. His head was buried in her lap and she felt his hot tears through her skirt. She just rubbed his back until he fell asleep from the mental exhaustion of crying. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha decided to stay there for the night. There was a cave not far from the lake. then the rain arrived.. It started as a drizzle, but slowly turned into a storm. The three of them remained sitting in the rain, until all of the pain and anger from the deaths and woes was released.

They had finally got their Kagome back and now all they had to do was wait for the rain to stop.

Then their tears would stop falling, and their grief would be cured.

The rain washed away the past and brought forth the future.


	2. Let it Rain

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

**Let it rain.**

That night they slept in cave until a loud boom was heard. Kagome looked outside to find it was pouring down rain. She, Souta and Inuyasha went to sit outside of the cave not far from the entrance. Souta let out a loud wail of, crying freely and without restraints. Kagome hung onto Inuyasha while crying into his already wet haroi, finally letting it out. Inuyasha just held her for while until Souta wanted her as well. Inuyasha felt his own hot tears go down his face. He nuzzled into her wet hair, not sure what do next. Soon Souta fell asleep on her chest and Inuyasha at her back. She motioned for Sesshomaru and Miroku to come get them, wanting to go back inside. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha before seating him against cave wall and Miroku changed Souta into dry clothes for Kagome. Kagome changed as well before going back to Inuyasha and sitting on his lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her with happy sigh. Miroku gently handed Souta to her before she felt sleep against Inuyasha with small smile on her face. Miroku looked at Souta. He also had small smile.

Miroku went back to his spot. Rest of them fell sleep expect for Sesshomaru, who stayed up just in case Kagome wanted talk to him. Sesshomaru would not let himself be jealous of his brother at this site (point). They had shared pain and now they were sharing comfort as well to ease it. He refused to let himself become jealous over something like that. He watched as Souta woke up, causing Kagome wake up as well.

Souta looked at her with a calm and understanding eye. "We are last of our family huh big sister." he said with a quiet voice

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, we are, but we're not alone. we're part of a new family." she said, looking around at them.

Souta got up, feeling cold after leaning against her and Inuyasha. Kagome carefully moved her self so she wouldn't wake Inuyasha before wrapping him in her blanket. Souta went to sleep next to Rin and Shippo. She carefully looked around trying find new place to sleep that wasn't wet.

Sesshomaru took off his haroi and sat his mokomo down on floor before wrapping his haroi around her. Kagome blushed a bit at the unexpected gesture before she moved his mokomo between him and Inuyasha. Once she was done she laid down, noticing how soft and fluffy and how big he had made his mokomo for her. Soon she was fast asleep. Sometime during night she felt two bodies snuggling against to her. One she knew was Souta and another Inuyasha. It seemed like neither of them wanted to be alone. She felt Sesshomaru's pants leg near the top of her head. She smiled on inside before letting her self go into a peaceful slumber. The cave was silent except for light snores coming from Miroku.

Once again their family was happy and at peace within the group. The rain soon let up and allowed the sun to rise but no one seemed to be ready to wake up or move. So they stayed asleep and unmoving and let everything be renewed with fresh scent and fresh feelings.


	3. Kagome's family history part one

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Kagome woke up feeling very warm. She looked around to find she was in the center of a dog pile. She held back giggles as she searched for Souta. When she couldn't find him she got up and walked out to find Souta standing beside lake, looking out into water. She had small smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him. She felt Sesshomaru's youkai looking for her.

"Is something the matter Souta?" she asked him, looking out into the water.

She felt him sigh before speaking. "Are we going to Mount Kanto like Grandpa wanted a piece of him to be?" he asked, without looking up.

"Yep, that's where we're going. I even got a piece of mama so she can join papa." she said quietly

Everyone turned, wondering if they was planning to leave them.

Kagome gulped, knowing this would not be easy. "Of course not guys because you and Inuyasha would track me and chain me to the top of Ah-Un or make sure I never leave your side. But this something Souta and I must do once we reached the Mount Kanto." she said, trying to give Souta space.

Everyone started packing up knowing they had long day ahead of them. Kagome decided to fly. "We are flying because I know a short cut to Mount Kanto." she said guiding Ah-Un to take northwest.

Sango looked over at her,wondering why it had be Souta and Kagome to enter Mount Kanto. "Kagome what do you mean? Why does it have to be just you and Souta? why can't rest of us go as well?" she asked

Souta looked up at her, wanting know why as well. No one really listened to grandpa when it came to family history because they couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Well about 200 hundred years ago our last name wasn't always Higurashi." she paused looking at Sesshomaru for a minute. "You may have heard of this name: Harusghi clan. We were a very powerful clan full of mikos and monks and five demons. They lived in Mount Kanto in a secret shrine only the worthy could find and be trained at. They were very, only fighting when they had to, until one day, A student named Yoko Stemi was expelled from shrine and Mount for attacking our great great grandfather Sugmi Harushgi's daughter. Mari was attacked from behind when she was taking a walk in the forest. Back then Mari was about 15 years old and very legible for marriage or mating but our clans had rules to only marry or mate when you truly loved like soul mates love. But he vowed to have her one way or another. No one listened to him until 20 years later. Mari had married and mated a fire elemental dragon." she was going finish when Sesshomaru cut her off.

"His name was Shori Kanta prince to the North. He disappeared and was not seen again until 28 years later, when he back with his mate Mari Kanta. But how is it possible that the Mari's are connected?" he asked,knowing the man quite well.

Kagome glared at him. "It's rude to interrupt. I was getting to that. They were very happy and Sugmi gave Mari leadership of he clan once she was mated. she was (an) only child. When Yoko demanded to have her from Shori well, that started a war. By then they had two children. Shori set them away across sea long with others to China until the war was settled. But unknown to them Yoko had made his own clan full of robbers and low demons. The war lasted 8 years until Mari and Shori had enough and sealed the Mount Kanto, only letting family or descendants of family to enter because they hoped for their children to be alive and safe. Her children were named Sakiru and Saturo, one male and female, and they were both full fledged demons. They decided to rename that portion of the clan that came Higurashi as a cover up to hide from anyone that may try to hunt us down once more. They never forgot their home or mother and father. They were killed 150 years later around the time when you, Inuyasha, were sealed to the sacred tree. Only their children and clan survived and continued to live that way for rest of their lives, hoping. One day they could see Mount Kanto and relay what has happened to their children and bring peace to our clan. So for mama and grandpa being taken to Mount Kanto is being reunited with our clan and family that we lost." she finish looking around at everyone's sad faces. Not even Sesshomaru was holding back a pained expression.

Then Rin spoke up. "Kagome, did Shori and Mari live?" trying not cry

"I don't know but since Sesshomaru cut in maybe he could help shed some light on that question that has been haunting us for over 500 years." she said, looking at him

"Yes they both live. Shori is now The Northern Lord and Mari is his Lady. I do not know specifics except that they came back 8 years ago. If you wish miko, this one will take you there so you can put your clan to rest in peace." he said looking at her.

Kagome face lightened up. "Could you take us there please? It would mean more because there are more than just mama and papa's remains. It's everyone who has been lost. Even their children. In my time our family gets buried there but their spirits can not rest until the truth is let out. Please?" She asked him, stopping Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome flung herself on him wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt hot tears going down his neck and her whispered "Thank you." before he turned north, making all of them change directions. Sesshomaru was going speak to her when he felt her breathing slow and her grip loosen. Kagome was fast asleep.

"She is fast asleep. The stress of carrying this kind of burden was finally lifted. As oldest she carried it alone, feeling no one could understand the kind of sorrow and grief in her family, especially at her age." he said before picking her legs so she could be more comfortable.

At this rate they would be at Northern Lords place in hour or two. Then this family could finally start healing from all wounds that have been inflicted and Scarred into each member and child. With that one thought on their minds everyone sped up. Rin and Shippo kept quiet, keeping their questions to themselves. Everyone knew Kagome and Souta's history was only half told. Now it was time to find the other half, from their original family members still living in this time.


	4. Kagome's family part two

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru held her close to him as they landed close to the Northern Castle. As they got closer Kagome woke up, holding on to him as they walked into the gates. Sesshomaru immediately noticed Shori coming out.

"Sesshomaru, my boy, what are you doing here? You hardly visit." he asked, seeing a young girl around his neck.

Sesshomaru looked up him. " Harusghi. You recognize that last name don't you?" he paused, watching his face. "This young woman is named Kagome Higurashi. She is a miko and she has very interesting things to say about what happened to your two oldest children. I feel it best for both of you to listen to her carefully. She doesn't lie ever." he said letting her down slowly.

Shori's eyes narrowed before he allowed them enter into a family room. Kagome got out a box full of letters and other paper work including one important one from their children. Mari was sitting next to her husband squeezing his hand. Kagome slowly walked up to him holding the longest scroll. She went back to sit between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, sitting with her head down, waiting for them speak.

Shori passed the scroll to Mari after opening and reading. Mari cried on his shoulder. Shori looked over at Kagome. "Tell me young one why did you come here?" he asked

Kagome looked up at him. "I came here because I was going to Mount Kento to put the remains of my mother and grandfather to rest. Since 1320s our family as done this. But I don't think they found any peace because the truth haunted them. We heard stories that may have happened but it does not help. The pain passed on through the oldest of clan. But I feel it is over due." she said

Mari came over to her, cupping her face. "How did your mom and grandfather pass child?"

"Like most that are head of the family, they were murdered by someone else. I killed the one that killed mine." Kagome said

Mari hugged her feeling all the pain that had been passed through the family, and now rested on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome felt Mari's hot tears on her shoulder. She would have cried too but after all the crying she'd done last night and on the way here she was tapped out for now.

"Lady Mari, I would like see the time line we had kept although I need to update it. Only the oldest may touch it and keep it updated." she said, pulling away from her.

I would like that, but call me Mari. We are family you and I and you little brother." Mari said, allowing Kagome to get what she needed to.

Kagome got out the time line of her family. She pulled out ink,a quill, and two rocks. She let the scroll roll out before before placing the rocks in same place that scroll had large dents like rock been placed there before. Kagome slowly marked out what needed to be marked.

Mari looked down at scroll, sorta pleased how first two hundred years were, up until 125 years after her children had died. Everything suddenly took a turn for the worse. She looked up at Kagome. She had to know what had happened.

"Kagome what happened around this time?" Mari pointed it out on the time line.

Kagome looked down at date she was pointing at. "Ahh that was the most difficult time for them. Ever since twins had gotten killed half the time, the leading family would die just leaving the children to pick up the pieces and resume. Well that was exactly what happen to Saki and Yuaki, twin boys. They made the head family separate from rest by dividing the clan into four sections. Main head was where Saki and Yuaki. Second was a man twice as old as them named Sokae. He was head of that section who was second in line in case there were no children or anyone else at head family. Hinata, who was head of third section they were more like enforcers and protectors of main and second family. Fourth well, that's where trouble begins after that. Youaki was head of fourth or what everyone else refers to them: filth blood because they hold no talents except for farming and other things like that. They were not blessed with any special abilities like others and they felt inferior to them. Everyone thought that this new rearrangement was great because hey would no longer be in chaos after losing the head of the family but Youaki did not think so. A few years later he was kicked from being head of fourth. He tried attacking Saki's new born daughter. He was then banished and stripped of the Higurashi name, labeling him outcast for all see. No one heard from him again. Since then that's how it's been, banishing those who try to wrong them. But sometimes it goes further then that and we must kill them because they would not quit. That's why I have no guilt for killing the man that killed mamma and grandpa because the oldest starts training at the age of 6. We are are taught many things but one is not to care for those who are banished." she finished

Everyone stared in shock except for Souta. He was told not to care for them either but there was something he had to know (colon) who banished Sainto?

"Sis who banished Sainto?" he asked, looking up at her.

Kagome didn't even flinch. "I did Souta after he killed dad and try to do the same with me. He was banished from Japan since our family is large enough to that. No one will question what happened to him or try to investigate it because our family is very highly known in law enforcement), business and other major careers." she said, patting his head.

Souta just nodded before looking at Mari. She had clung to her mate Shori in the middle of Kagome explaining. He felt bad for her since this was probably not what she wanted hear or expected to happen. He looked over at others. They seemed to be in shock. none of them truly knew about what happened in their family and probably just assumed the best.

"It's why Kagome loves here so much. Because she doesn't have deal with that sorta responsibility that was forced onto her from early age. And why she never bothered to try to train me. Because she didn't want me to turn out like her. It's why she'd rather be here than there because if someone tries kill her, she won't have face that alone nor will she have to worry about that person living, because of you guys." he paused, noticing Mari and everyone else, even Kagome, looking at him. " So I agree with my sister. when remains of everyone that have died are finally put to rest and have been given peace, then all the hurt that happened will be sponged off like it was bad memory." he finished

Kagome hugged him. Souta pulled back,wrinkling his nose. "Sis you stink. You need a bath." he said smiling up at her.

Kagome just smiled down at him. "Well you don't smell like roses and sunshine ether." she said

"According to Inuyasha men don't smell like roses and sunshine or anything else girly. They should smell like men." he said, making Inuyasha poof out little in pride that the kid remembered what he said.

Sesshomaru scoffed at that. "The wimp doesn't even bathe regularly boy. every man should bathe more than once a month." causing Kagome to break out in laughter.

Soon others joined except one pouting Inuyasha who couldn't hold back a smile. She was smiling again. now to keep it that way. Mari smiled at them before moving from her beloved husband and mate.

"Ladies let head to hot spring and soak while the men talk." she said

Kagome and Sango nodded before grabbing Rin's hand and following Mari out. Kagome stopped for minute to say something but Souta beat her to it.

"Anyone tells me anything me or Shippo aren't supposed to hear and you're going be turned into. And keep the monk in here or else." he said. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

They all except Shippo,gulped at the threat before the girls disappeared from site. The guys sat there for while before Shori and Sesshomaru sensed them the water and happy auras about. Shori went to talk to a servants to make plans for travel to Mount Kento later. Shori showed them where the guest hot spring was since his mate was in their private springs.

To Be continued


	5. To Mount Kento and Tricking the wolf

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

_**The road Mount Kento and tricking the wolf**_

They set out towards Mount Kento that afternoon. Shori gave Souta a kimono so he wouldn't stick out as much and Mari gave Kagome the same thing. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shori were in front, the girls were in middle along with the kids, Ah-Un and Jaken, with Miroku taking the back along with Kirara. Mari was asking Kagome more questions about family and what kind of training she'd been through. Kagome did her best to push those questions away. Even though she could fight it didn't mean Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would let her. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks causing everyone else to stop as well.

"What is the matter miko?" Sesshomaru asked her

Kagome sighed. "Koga will be here soon." that caused the rest of them to sigh as well. The wolf still had a gift of coming at the wrong time.

Mari looked at her. "How do you know that Kagome?" she asked, puzzled

"Because Koga has Shikon Jewel shards embedded in his legs because I brought it here and broke it. Since he has two of the jewel shards I always can sense when he is near." she explained

Mari nodded her head in understanding. "He has tried to claim you as his woman hasn't he?" she asked feeling that was the reason the wolf still showed.

Kagome sighed and nodded sadly. "Ever since he kidnapped Kagome he thought she was his no matter what she did or said. Hell, we all tried but he doesn't listen too well." Sango says with the rest agreeing.

Souta sat there listening before idea came to him. He motioned for Kagome to come to him. Kagome shrugged before allowing him to whisper into her ear. When he was done she couldn't hold back laughter.

"That's genius Souta. That's my little brother." she said, praising him

"So you'll do it sis?" he asked with excitement in his eyes.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, lets do it." she turned to Inuyasha. "Let me get on your back Inuyasha." he gave her questioning look before doing it.

Kagome loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him tense for bit before relaxing again. She buried half her face in his hair, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. Souta nodded before turning to Mari and Shori.

"You two need disappear for little bit because if he thinks you have joined the group he might try to join." he said

Shori and Mari nodded before Shori picked her up and moved a few miles down road to wait for them. Souta nodded, letting everyone continue to walk. Before long Koga had gotten close enough for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to smell him.

Koga came in on a dust tornado, stopping in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Hey mutt-face, why are you holding my woman like that?" he asked

Before Inuyasha could even speak Souta beat him to it. "She's sick from the last time you showed. Where ever you were before made her sick and we're traveling to Mount Kento for a few plants that Keade told us to get. It's your fault." he said smoothly

Koga stared, dumfounded. He made her sick. Then he heard her cough before his ears dropped. He looked over at the kid.

"Who the hell are you anyways for you tell me it's my fault? I don't remember seeing you last time. So watch it kid." he growled at him

Souta didn't even look bothered. "I'm her little brother. She came home sick and I helped her. Sesshomaru, didn't sis tell me if anyone threatens me in any shape or form that you'll personally take care of them." he said, causing Koga to regret his last words to him.

"You are correct. This one had promised. You wouldn't be threatening the miko's little brother would you, wolf?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

Koga gulped before speaking. "Of course. What can I do to help?" he asked nervously

Souta hid his smile. He looked over at his sister. He could tell she was having hard time keeping her laughter to herself. Time to finish this.

"Keade says to trace your steps all the way to the beginning and make sure you wash twice a day to make sure you didn't pick up on anything. She said too much exposure could do this or something that happened a long time ago could cause it slowly. Take this can and apply four times day to make sure you didn't get anything." he said,watching Koga hang on every word. He handed him the unmarked can that he took his from his room.

Koga nodded and took it. He was about speak again but Inuyasha cut in. "Just go you mangy wolf. We need to get Kagome to this Mount Kento quickly before the sun goes down." he was trying to keep her still.

Inuyasha felt her silently shake with laughter all though this. He had admit it was pretty funny to see wolf fall into Souta's trap replace with period the way his brother played his part was just icing on cake.

Koga just tucked his tail and ran determined to get Kagome better. Once he was out of sensing range Kagome just laughed, gripping tighter onto Inuyasha to keep from falling. Everyone else joined in. soon Shori and Mari came back. After finding out what had happened even they fell into laughter. Even Sesshomaru couldn't suppress his laughter. As soon as Kagome was sober enough to talk she turned to Souta.

"You gave him that itching powder in the can didn't you." she said, causing everyone to wonder what she was talking about.

Souta just grinned. "Itching powder makes the user itch uncontrollably where ever it applied to." she said causing them all to laugh once more.

Once they were all done laughing they continued walking. Kagome stayed on Inuyasha's back, not wanting to answer anymore questions Mari might have. Inuyasha didn't seem mind much since he hadn't been able hold her like since the night before. She snuggled herself deeper into his hair. Before long he felt her breath telling him she was asleep. He let his ears drop a little. _"__She's__ been through so much and finally letting it out __has__ token a toll on her. Maybe after this __is__ all done things will get back to normal."_ he thought, bringing her closer to him.

They decided to speed up since she was out cold. Before that they stopped to take a break. They took off again after the kids had eaten. They reached bottom of Mount Kento by nightfall is one word. They decided to set up camp for the night. Inuyasha held her through the night knowing she probably wouldn't wake in tell until morning. But in case she did he'd be ready.

To be continued.


	6. Jealousy and conflict of heart

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

_**Jealousy **_

Everyone was fast asleep except for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha held her. For the first time in his life he was jealous of who Inuyasha had in his arms. His eyes narrowed at the thought. He hadn't had much chance to talk to her since he joined the group, and even less when she'd come back with her brother. Now that he thought about it he understood her secret. He'd had a feeling she was much stronger than she was letting on since the moment he saw her. But why hide it?

He looked over at Inuyasha. _"Perhaps she wanted to boost his __confidence__ by not fighting for herself. This Sesshomaru admits __that__ since __she's)__ gotten __here__ and __freed__ him that he h__as__ gotten better __than__ before he was pinned to __the__ tree. Since their group grew __there__was__ no real need for her __to fight__ anyways." _he thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by her getting up without waking Inuyasha.

He watched as she went into forest for little bit only to return with a relaxed face. She came over to him to find a few sticks of meat still cooked. She picked up one of the sticks and began eating. She looked over at him.

"You think I do know how to fight don't you, Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes I do, but what I'm trying to figure out is why do you not show it?" he asked

She looked up at the sky. "I never found a reason to show it because it never seemed like I should."She picked up another another stick of meat.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a bit before agreeing with her. He watched as she finished eating. He wrapped his moko-moko around her. She felt her eyes get heavy again. She got closer to him, making his moko-moko wrap tighter around her. She laid her head on his leg and fell asleep. He gently set his hand on her hair, playing with it.

Inuyasha had seen from what happened since she began eating. At first he felt panic because he no longer felt her in his arms but now, seeing what had happened he felt jealous because she was over there talking to him. Ever since he'd arrived, neither of them had made much impact on Kagome. But now things were messed up. Once things settled down again it would become a battle for which one of them would get her. He closed his eyes again and tried not look over at what his brother was doing to to her.

_**Inner conflict of heart.**_

Kagome lay there, comma enjoying the feel of Sesshomaru's fingers playing with her hair. She had always had a huge crush on him. What female wouldn't? But she'd never thought he would touch her like this. She enjoyed Inuyasha holding her as well, but she always felt safe with him. She wanted give Sesshomaru a chance, if he truly was flirting with her to be with her, and not playing with her feelings to mess with Inuyasha. She felt so confused, but she wanted to see how this turned out no matter what. She really wanted to see if Sesshomaru really wanted her. To her Inuyasha had been her safe choice, but ever since Kikyo came back she wasn't sure if he saw her for her or for Kikyo. Her heart was at conflict and she wasn't sure who would win her heart, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, because she knew neither of them would want to share her. She finally felt herself relax and go to sleep.


	7. The deal between the two inu's

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

The deal between the two inu's

Everyone was soon wake expect for Kagome everyone was surprised where they found her cuddling against Sesshomaru with his moko moko curled around her. Inuyasha glared at him for bit before going out hunt a few rabbits to eat. No one complain about relaxing a bit before packing up once more and heading out up the Mount Kento.

Sesshomaru looked down at sleeping miko. She looked more liked she was sleeping more peacefully since she brought her brother here and destroyed the well. He gently ran his figures through her hair making sure he didn't wake her. His mind started go over the deal he and Inuyasha made four days before he joined his half- brother's group.

_Flash back..._

_Sesshomaru was seeking out his hatred half breed brother little pack. Which he would stop calling him that. Half breed's miko does not like anyone calling him that. He as finally admitted to himself at least that he desired the miko as his mate. No other could match her at least to his standards which were pretty high. At first he was disguised of thought mating the miko after he first saw her. But the more the he saw her and he thought about her she began pledge to his most private thoughts and dreams. _

_There were times he would be leading his small little pack and out of no where a dirty thought of her came into his mind making him suddenly leave Rin and Jaken in middle of clearing. From the moment he decide to fellow her and his half brother's companions. He learn she was truly different from humans from this era. He found himself falling in love with her the more he watched her. The only time he didn't is when her and slayer went to go bath which pleased him greatly since he'll never have worry about her stinking since bathing she does it everyday if possible. He always kept his aura hidden. _

_One day a bunch of low class demons started to attack them. Everyone was doing their best to defend themselves but it was just distraction. An ogre was able to sneak up behind them and struck Kagome sending her hard against the rocks. Sesshomaru was in raged he quickly attacked the ogre and killed him before taking out rest of demons attacking them. Once done the slayer and his hated half brother ran over her. They checked for any wounds to find she hand large gash running from her left hip to top of her right shoulder blade. She was losing blood fast. The slayer quickly bandage her up letting Inuyasha gently pick her up. He didn't say anything but motion for everyone to quickly fellow him. He lead them to empty hut. His half brother sat her down once the slayer put the down the bedding and shooed everyone out. Everyone expect for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both them stay a good distance away. Both of them stayed silent. Before finally Inuyasha spoke._

"_Why have you been following us? Why did help you help out bastard." Inuyasha demands glaring at him._

_Sesshomaru glared at back. "It is none of your business half breed." he spats out._

_Inuyasha glared before thinking over the battle. Then it came to him. He saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn red after the ogre attacked Kagome. Inuyasha growled._

"_Bastard you can't have Kagome. She human and last time I checked you hated both humans and half demons." Inuyasha yelled at him_

_Sesshomaru narrowed eyes. "I do not hate all humans her and Rin are my exception. I want the miko as my mate and wife and future mother of pups even those pups are half demons. So this Sesshomaru can't not hate half breeds with I want have pups with her." he says _

_Inuyasha stared him in shock never pegged him for actually admit he wanted Kagome. But then again who didn't? Who wasn't touched by Kagome? No one unless you were extreme evil or very cold heart not notice her and the warmth that always surrounded her._

_Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha thought to himself. He needed get close to Kagome so she could learn about him and want to trust him and fell in love with him as he loves her. Then he came up with idea that would please them both._

"_This Sesshomaru proses that we let the miko get choice by getting know the both us in ways no one else knows about us. This Sesshomaru will also join your pack so she can learn about this one. Nether of us will infuse her on her choice when the time comes." he says looking Inuyasha straight in the eye._

_Inuyasha thought about it for few minutes looking at all the sides to this. Before looking Sesshomaru in eye agreeing. "I accept since this will help also protect her and hunting down Naraku easier and the rest of jewel shards. I don't like the idea but I gotta let her deiced for herself with someone I wouldn't her being with." he says _

_Sesshomaru was stunned. He never thought Inuyasha would be ok with that since how hard he to drive away other males."You wouldn't mind her being with this Sesshomaru why?" he asked _

_Inuyasha looked away."The way I see it that your to honorable to let anything bad happen to her or mistreat her. I also know you make sure she stays in this time and also let me come and see her." he says seriously. _

_Sesshomaru thought about it for little bit before nodding his head in agreement. _

"_This Sesshomaru will join your group when she is healed for travel." he says_

_Inuyasha nodded before heading back to hut to check on Kagome. Sesshomaru walked off to his small pack to get them ready for when they join his half brother's pack._

_Next few days he and his little pack joined up with them and began traveling together._

_End Flash Back._

Sesshomaru stopped thinking about once he felt Kagome waking up to greet the day. He watched as she slowly sat up looking him straight in the eye before turning away blushing. He didn't miss the soft "thank you" he heard before smirking. He watched as she got up and stretched before going about what she need to do before sitting down to eat. Inuyasha came back few good pump rabbits.

Once everyone ate they packed up their campsite and started to walk up the path way to Mount Kento. Everyone was determine to get this over with so they could all move on.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Own Inuyasha

They followed Mari up a path to avoid any traps that were placed to protect the Shrine. Mari gave up trying get answers from Kagome, knowing she was not going to get her to speak. Kagome was walking between Sesshomaru and Sango. Inuyasha was behind her while the others were either behind or in front of them. As they climbed the path Kagome had grip on Sesshomaru's sleeve,using him as a walking stick. Sesshomaru didn't mind, but he felt like there was another reason for it. Event though she was hanging on to him she was lagging behind, to the point that Inuyasha had his hand on her back, pushing her forward. The others were not having as much of a hard time as Kagome, except for Souta, who was having trouble breathing. Finally Sesshomaru decide to halt, making everyone else stop.

"Inuyasha pull up her shirt and check on her you do same for Souta." he says quietly.

Both of them nodded. Inuyasha carefully lifted her shirt to find the wound on her back had opened up and gotten bigger. It seems climbing had irritated the wound. Sango took a look at Souta's back, noticing the same.

"Their wounds are reopening,causing them them slow down." Sango said quietly

Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's arm, finding it hard to stay balanced. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath before getting in front of her and putting her on his back. Sesshomaru slowly helped her onto his back as Sango carefully lifted Souta on to Ah-Un.

"We need get them down the mountain and quick, before their wounds get infected." She said quickly, hopping on Ah-Un to keep him on the dragon.

They ran half way down mountain and found a cave opening. Sango immediately set out most of the bedding that they had. After the bedding was set Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put Souta and Kagome down gently on it, Sango and Mari started bandaging and putting on the ointment that Kagome and Souta had been using. Sango got the pain killers.

Kagome woke up, feeling weak and looked over at Sango. "Sango only give him 2 of those pain killers and me 5." said

Sango nodded doing exactly what Kagome said. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gathered around her. She was about to speak when Sesshomaru beat her too (to) it.

"Save your energy miko, you'll need it to recover. We are not moving until) you and your little brother are better." he said

Kagome nodded, smiling brightly at them. She slowly closed her eyes. She was half way sleep before she spoke. "Who ever said mountain air was supposed to be good for you. They were wrong." causing them all to smile little. Then she passed out.

Once she and Souta were fast asleep Sesshomaru looked over at Shori and Mari. Ever since they'd left North Castle Mari had been trying to) get Kagome to open up more about her past and family. It was something Kagome didn't want to talk about. He would not let Mari upset her anymore than she already was.

Mari looked at him, noticing that he was staring at her. "Yes Sesshomaru, is something the matter?"

"Yes. This Sesshomaru will no longer allow you to ask Kagome questions about the past and family. You are upsetting her. She as been through enough without you asking so many questions she doesn't want answer." he said

Mari narrowed her eyes, about to speak, but her mate beat her to it. "He is correct mate. I know you wish know more about her and what happened but Kagome and Souta have been through a lot. The last thing they need right now is someone asking questions about things." Mari sighed softly before nodding in agreement.

Most of them stayed silent through the day and on through the night. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed up watching Kagome and Souta. Inuyasha kept eye on their fevers by keeping a cold wet cloth on their heads.

Inuyasha started to think perhaps he and Sesshomaru could share her. He really didn't want lose her to him but if he had to he would. But for now, until everything settled down, he wouldn't think about it much.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

**Higurashi Shrine final goodbyes**

The next few days in cave were silent except for when kids played outside with Jaken supervising them. Shori, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took turns hunting for meals, one second hunt Inuyasha found a nearby hot spring which allowed everyone to take bath and clean water to clean Kagome and Souta wounds. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha also took turns waking up Kagome and Souta making sure eat, drink and clean their wounds. After few days Kagome and Souta was fully healed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made everyone wait another day to make sure Kagome and Souta were healed and well rested to continue.

The next morning they were all packed up and ready to continue up the mountain. They made it pass the mountain trail and into forest walking path towards the big Shrine in distance. Kagome was amazed on how well the persevered the forest was compared to what this place looks like in future. As the got closer to it the more it looked like a palace then Shrine. They saw big hut on top of very long stairs.

They began climbing it some of the others was having trouble with stairs but Souta and Kagome were climbing up stairs like it was nothing.

"Kagome how are you and Souta climbing like this was nothing?" Sango asked

Kagome just laughed. "Sango I lived on top of shrine that had three sets of stairs one on top of other if you didn't learn how climb it fast it would take hour to get to the top." she said

Sango laughed and continue their way until they reached top. Mari opened up the shrine doors to revel a beautiful courtyard with houses, dojo, shrine, and so much it was hard to take in. They walked passed by it heading straight to shrine knowing there would plenty of time for tour later. They soon reached the shrine doors to praying house. Mari told everyone expect herself, Shori, Kagome and Souta may come in the sacred place where living come bury the dead.

"Inuyasha is family too." Souta said grabbing Inuyasha's hand leading him inside after Kagome and Mari.

The ceremony was short but very emotional ceremony. They stay on shrine steps letting everything settle down before moving once more. Kagome and Souta were leaning against Inuyasha who was trying not to rock back and forth and trying not letting tears to fall. Kagome held his head to her chest letting him cry without anyone seeing him cry. Souta and Kagome rubbed his back letting light tears going down their faces. It seemed that all crying they can do since last time had them had not complete dried up. Kagome looked over at Shori and Mari.

Mari was crying in Shori arms who was equally upset but kept himself calm he could carry her later when she passed out. It seem be very overdue melt down. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed be very understanding and gave her soft smile making her heart skip beat. He looked so sexy when he smiled. She could feel Inuyasha fast sleep against her. She held out her hand towards Sesshomaru who accepted it happily. Even though he didn't meet any of her family up until now he was glad that she still include him in this. Getting closer to her, he wrapped arm around her waist allowing her rest against his chest.

After few hours later they went on tour of Shrine. Kagome and Souta were amazed on how much bigger the Shrine was then one they used in future. The group split up wanting to explore more of grounds on their own. Inuyasha, Sango, and Shori went all of trainings fields and equipment while Kagome, Souta, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Mari checked out historic places of Shrine and other places. Mari showed everyone their rooms for not deciding not wanting travel down Mount in dark. Shori and Sesshomaru went off to hunt for group while rest got fire going and beds made up for night. After eating small deer the kids went off to sleep leaving adults to talk among themselves. Soon even adults went bed except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They stayed around camp fire both leaning against wall with sleeping Kagome snuggled between. Both smiling down at her looking forward to a new full of new beginnings and chances to prove to her they are worthy of her love and everything that makes her Kagome...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Next day was uneventful as they spent day exploring more of Shrine before leaving. After making their way back down Mount Kento, Shori and Mari decide to go back Northern Castle while group decided to head west for a while since Sesshomaru had some things to at castle. This allowed everyone to relax and Kagome and Souta take some time to get pass what been happening the past few days. Kagome agreed to this wanting a chance to store something's at Western Castle which Sesshomaru agreed to and sent ahead Jaken to get a palace ready for their arrival. Sango wanted to go back her village for some repairs to her weapon with Miroku following her like loyal puppy fully knowing if he went to Sesshomaru's Castle he might grope any females that will be there and he been trying to improve to Sango he changed and he only as eyes for her. So it was only Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and kids riding on Ah-Un. They decide to run to save down on time.

Kagome was riding on Sesshomaru's back at top speed, Inuyasha carried Souta on his back since Ah-Un had more than just kids to carry, and Kagome noticed how much smoother Sesshomaru ran compared to Inuyasha's running. When Inuyasha runs she had learn to keep her chest against his back so her breast won't bounce up and down so fast making them pop out of her bra. But with Sesshomaru she didn't have to worry about that it was like he was gliding on air instead of running, but knowing him it was probably true Kagome couldn't help but feel relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Inuyasha ran up to the side of Sesshomaru, wanting to talk Kagome only to find her fast asleep with mokomoko covering her and under her head like pillow. He gently moved the tucked her hair behind her ear so it wouldn't be asleep. Even though he wanted her ride on his back and fall sleep on him, but he was glad she didn't or he never see her peaceful face sleeping on his back. Running up bit further he caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Kagome fell asleep on your back and your fluffy thing is covering her and being her pillow." he said softy.

Sesshomaru nodded then looked down at Souta who was staring up at him. "Take care of my big sister you two and don't make her choose, because if you do and you make her cry you'll have deal with me." Souta said trying sound menacing.

Sesshomaru smiled bit while Inuyasha held in his laughter. It would seem that Souta was trying protect Kagome's heart after everything the two of them been through. Sesshomaru patted his head. "Do not worry about that little one, Inuyasha and I would never do that to her and no matter what the outcome is we will always take care of her.

Satisfied with Sesshomaru's answer Souta nod and looked on head at passing scenery.

To be continued. ...


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Kagome slowly woke up to find she was in a dark room, slowly sitting up she felt small body next her under the covers. She gently lifted the covers up to find Souta sleeping next her. Smiling softy to herself, Kagome couldn't help but wondered what caused this. Souta had never had problem sleeping in new places before even when they first came through well he only slept next to her because he was hurt. Gently stroking his hair she turned over to see Shippo curled up on his side sleeping soundly. Carefully getting out of bed she went to door which she hoped lead to hot spring, she was right it lead to huge in door hot spring.

She looked around to find her bag was in corner. Smiling to herself she stripped off her clothes and slowly lowered herself into hot spring. Relaxing against the rock Kagome looked up to white marble ceiling with sakura petals across ceiling. _"Only Sesshomaru could come up something this beautiful. I wonder what rest of his castle looks like. Perhaps I can get him to give me a tour and talk me about history behind It." _she thought

Soon she was done bathing and quickly got dried off changing to beautiful yuki she found in room waiting for her. It was dark royal blue with green leaf with light golden rims going down side. Carefully walking to the other door leading towards the hallway and quietly shutting the door. She quietly walked down the semi-dark hallway not knowing where she going but hoped she would run into a maid or kitchen soon so she could eat. She turned corner and ran into someone causing her fall. But she didn't, a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist bringing her close to his chest. She looked up to find pair golden amber eyes staring down at her. Feeling relieved it was Sesshomaru and not some maid she relaxed in his hold.

"Miko why are you sneaking around in dark in my castle for, when you should be in bed?" Sesshomaru asked softly

"I woke up not long ago finding Souta and Shippo in my bed, then took nice bath which by the way it gorgeous in there and now I'm trying to find kitchen so I get something to eat I'm starving. Thank you for yuki." she said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see, well you did sleep for most day and those are not suppose be there I gave them a room to sleep in. I'm glad you like it, this one shall so you where the kitchen is." he said softly and began guiding her down other side of hallway.

Kagome smiled before looking around the hallway as they walked. "Hey Sesshomaru can I ask you something?" she asked softy

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "You just did Miko." he said teasingly

Kagome was about get angry then she looked up to his eyes that read mischief and amusement and just pouted earning a soft but chuckle from Daiyoukai. "You know that not what I met Sesshomaru."

"Ask you question Miko." he said softly.

"Could you give me tour of your castle and if ok could tell me history of it and everything in here? "She asked softly

Sesshomaru eyes widen. Of all things she could have asked that really touched his heart. No one, not even other Lords wanted know of course some of it was House of Moon secrets which he revile to her later after he mates her but for now he can share history of castle and everything and share some of House Of Moon secrets and history. It would be nice for once share with someone who actually was interested.

"This one would like that Kagome you are first one that actually was interested outside family." he said gently

Kagome smiled brightly at him. Soon they reached kitchen which lucky enough one of chiefs was wake and agreed to make her something eat. While they waited for food, Sesshomaru began filling in her castle history. Kagome hung on his every word occasionally asking a question.

Soon Kagome gotten her food and continued listening to Sesshomaru speak while ate. After she was done she rested her head against his arm feeling sleepy again. Sesshomaru smiled lightly before gently wrapping his arm around her waist slowly getting her stand and slowly walking back to her room. Half way to her room, Kagome had stopped walking and buried her face in his side. Taking hint she wasn't going move anymore he gently scooped her in his arms and continued his way back to her room. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck a tangled her fingers in his hair making it impossible for set him to lay her down. Deciding not take to her room since boys by now taken over her spot, and took her to his room. He carefully set her down on bed without her pulling on his hair, as he pulled away heard her whimper. Growling softly to calm her.

"I will be right back miko." he said nuzzling her hair. He quickly got his shirt and obi off along with his swords then carefully laid down next to her wrapping his arms round her bringing her close to his chest. Feeling her relax in his embrace, Sesshomaru buried his noise in her hair allowing her sweet scent to lullaby him sleep.

**Back In Kagome's room**

Souta woke up not long after Kagome left room. Panicking he searched the bath room before heading out into hallway. Knowing his sister the way he did, Souta headed towards to kitchen only find to out she was already here with Sesshomaru. Souta thought for bit before running towards where Sesshomaru's room. Softly opening his door Souta snuck in careful as to not wake sleeping Daiyoukai. When he saw Kagome's peaceful face Souta debated where not he should climb in bed and leave his sister alone. But Fear and panic was stronger than logical side. So carefully climbing in and wrapping one of her arms around him. Souta fell back sleep knowing his sister was next to him.

To be continued


End file.
